Temporarily blocking flow through a tubular is a typical method employed to perform an action. Such actions may be actuated by pressure built against the temporary blockage. Several options exist to allow for the removal of the temporary blockage. Some include drilling or milling out the temporary blockage while others include exposing the blockage to an environment that causes the blockage to dissolve over time. Although these options serve the purpose for which they were designed, the art is always receptive to new systems that allow for temporarily blocking flow through a tubular.